A Midnight Story
by grettama
Summary: Sion terbangun malam itu, namun detik berikutnya ia sudah berada dalam kungkungan Nezumi. A very short fic of NezuSion. My first NezuSion. For FID #3 and happy birthday, Sion!


Bruk.

Sion meringis ketika punggungnya dihantamkan ke kasur secara paksa. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memprediksi sebelumnya kalau ia akan disudutkan begini. Sion membuka matanya, Nezumi berada di atasnya, memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya di sisi kepala, sementara kedua lutut pemuda berambut gelap itu mengapit pinggang dan pahanya dengan erat, membuat Sion tak bisa bergerak bebas. Dan mata Nezumi terpejam.

**/A Midnight Story/**

Lima menit yang lalu.

Sion mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, ruangan masih gelap, maka ia tahu sekarang masih sekitar tengah malam. Sion menguap, menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi ke dagunya dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur, namun yang dilakukannya kemudian malah mendudukkan diri, menoleh ke arah Nezumi yang tidur pulas di ranjangnya. Sion mendengus geli, pelan. Ia sudah sejak lama tahu kalau kebiasaan tidur Nezumi itu kacau, namun pemandangan itu selalu saja membuatnya geli. Nezumi telentang dengan perut dan dada terpapar jelas karena entah bagaimana kaosnya sudah terangkat, dan selimutnya sendiri teronggok tak berdaya di dekat kakinya.

Sion bangkit dari sofa tempat dia biasa tidur dan membungkuk di atas wajah Nezumi. Ia bisa merasakan napas Nezumi berhembus teratur, seiring dengan pergerakan dadanya yang naik turun dengan lembut. Sion tersenyum, kemudian berusaha menurunkan kaos Nezumi sehati-hati mungkin. Ia tidak ingin Nezumi sakit karena terlalu lama mengekspos tubuhnya sendiri seperti itu di tengah malam. Setelah itu, ia mengambil selimut Nezumi dan hendak menyelimutinya ketika tiba-tiba saja Nezumi menyergapnya, mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya dan membantingnya ke kasur dengan mudah seakan dia adalah boneka.

Sion terdiam, mengamati Nezumi. Kedua alis Nezumi bertaut, tapi matanya masih terpejam.

"Ne… zumi?" panggil Sion hati-hati. Tidak ada respon. Sion mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya yang mulai berdenyut sakit di bawah cengkeraman erat Nezumi, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Ia mencoba memanggil Nezumi lagi, namun tetap tak ada tanggapan.

Maka Sion diam. Ia berhenti berontak dan berhenti bersuara. Sekarang adalah giliran otaknya yang bekerja, mencoba menganalisis situasi yang terjadi. Mata Nezumi masih tertutup walau ekspresinya keras. Ia tidak menyahut waktu Sion memanggilnya, tapi tidak melepaskannya juga walau Sion sudah berusaha berontak. Semua teori itu berkumpul di otak Sion dan kemudian membuatnya kembali mendengus geli. Ternyata selain memiliki kebiasaan tidur yang kacau, refleks Nezumi sewaktu tidur masih sama hebatnya dengan ketika ia bangun. Sion berkesimpulan bahwa Nezumi saat ini masih tidur, namun ia merasakan ada bahaya yang mengancamnya sewaktu Sion mencoba menyelimutinya tadi, sehingga ia menyudutkan Sion seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin sudah lama hidup dalam bayang-bayang maut membuat Nezumi meningkatkan taraf kewaspadaannya sampai tingkat ekstrim seperti ini. Sion tak bisa untuk tidak kagum dengan Nezumi, walau sekarang jelas bukan saat yang tepat.

Sion membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil Nezumi lagi, dengan suara yang lebih keras kali ini, untuk membangunkannya agar ia bisa segera terbebas dari kungkungan ini. Namun niatnya terhenti. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Nezumi. Ia tahu Nezumi butuh tidur. Nezumi pulang larut semalam, dan kelihatan luar biasa lelah. Sion akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau ia membuat Nezumi terbangun sekarang.

Jadi Sion menutup mulutnya lagi. Sebuah cara lain untuk membuat Nezumi melepaskannya sudah melintas di otaknya, namun ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin cara itu efektif. Sion menghela napas, _'Lebih baik dicoba dulu,'_ pikirnya. Ia mengangkat lehernya sedikit, dan memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Nezumi yang memang sudah nyaris menyentuhnya. Sion menjauhkan diri untuk melihat efek ciumannya, tautan di alis Nezumi lenyap, ekspresi wajahnya kembali santai dan kungkungannya mengendur. Sion tersenyum. Ia hendak beringsut melepaskan diri, tapi di luar dugaannya, tubuh Nezumi malah ambruk ke tubuhnya, membuat Sion terdiam.

Situasinya benar-benar tidak sesuai dugaan Sion. Sekarang, bagaimana mungkin ia melepaskan diri kalau tubuh Nezumi yang jauh lebih berat dari tubuhnya ada di atasnya? Opsi membanting Nezumi agar ia terbebas sama sekali tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Dan ia masih tidak ingin membangunkan Nezumi.

Sion bisa merasakan napas hangat Nezumi di lehernya, membuat rasa kantuk yang tadinya hilang kembali menyergap Sion. Sebelum Sion sempat memikirkan cara selanjutnya untuk kembali ke sofa dan melanjutkan tidur, ia merasakan jari-jari Nezumi yang tadinya ada di pergelangan tangannya bergerak naik perlahan, lalu bertaut di sela-sela jemari Sion sendiri.

Sion terhenyak, tapi balas menautkan jari-jarinya ke tangan Nezumi, dan merasakan sesuatu yang asing bercokol di dadanya sekarang.

"Sion."

Sion bisa mendengar Nezumi menggumamkan namanya. Mau tak mau, itu kembali membuat senyum merekah di wajah Sion. Yah, kalau ia memang tidak bisa menjauhkan Nezumi, mungkin pilihan untuk tidur dalam posisi seperti ini juga tidak buruk, toh kedua pelupuk matanya sudah terasa sangat berat sekarang. Terimakasih untuk napas hangat dan genggaman Nezumi.

wwWww

Esoknya, ketika Sion membuka mata, ia mendapati Nezumi masih tertidur di sampingnya, menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantal. Tangan kirinya masih bertaut dengan tangan kanan Sion. Dengan hati-hati, Sion menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut gelap Nezumi yang menutupi wajahnya, ketika ingatan tentang kejadian semalam kembali mampir ke otak Sion.

'_Apa mungkin kalau aku rutin menciumnya setiap malam, kebiasaan tidurnya akan membaik?'_

**/fin/**

Akhirnya saya bikin fic NezuSion juga! Hahaha. Maaf kalau hasilnya gaje begini. Pagi ini saya bangun dan mendadak kilasan adegan ini melintas di otak saya, jadilah langsung saya tulis. Dan sekali lagi, maaf kalau judulnya tidak nyambung dengan isi ceritanya, sense of juduling (?) saya makin parah akhir-akhir ini.

Oh ya, set fic ini gaje. Dan saya juga mohon maaf untuk OOCness yang tiada tara. *dilempar* Saya sebelumnya sudah pernah baca fic No. 6 english dimana Sion mempraktekan efek ciumannya ke Nezumi yang sedang tidur, tapi saya lupa judul dan authornya orz *dikepret*

Karena sekarang masih dalam rangka selebrasi Fujodanshi Independence Day #3, maka, selamat hari kemerdekaan!

Ah, happy birthday Sion too! Having a birthday during FID's celebration is such a proof that he is truly slash, right? xp

**Disclaimer: Atsuko Asano**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
